


Spider-Man: Deterioration

by Zynthian



Series: Cinematic Multiverse Possibilities: Spider-Man [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Action, Death, Drama, Drama and Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, I will give the story and plot out to whoever adopts this, Identity Reveal, On Hiatus, Peter Needs a Hug, Post Spider-Man: Homecoming, Romance, Secret Identity, Spider-Man - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Work Up For Adoption, dunno if this will be continued, please adopt this, pls, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zynthian/pseuds/Zynthian
Summary: Not everything goes the way as it should, just like this one. Peter's identity is revealed, a new girl comes in named Gabrielle Savanah, or more commonly known as Gwen Stacy, MJ is left behind, with her changing everything she's ever known, and a group called The Dark Grounders start to emerge, known by the public as the Sinister Six. But it seems like not everything is always what it seems.[DISCONTINUED : AVAILABLE FOR ADOPTION]





	1. Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not much of a fan of Marvel, and I only really watch Spider-Man (I loved it as a kid) so sorry for any errors. These are quite short. The beginning is like a robot-type voice which makes you enter a universe. (I don’t know how these different "Earths" work so I just made my only thing.) Also note, I don’t remember a lot from the movie, so some things are changed. Tell me if there are errors and I will gladly correct them.
> 
> P.S. Gwen is not a love interest here, more like a fangirl, I changed her name to Gabrielle Savanah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Peter's Identity was revealed when he was in the new Avenger's Tower?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not much of a fan of Marvel, and I only really watch Spider-Man (I loved it as a kid) so sorry for any errors. These are quite short. The beginning is like a robot-type voice which makes you enter a universe. (I don’t know how these different Earths work so I just made my only thing.) Also note, I don’t remember a lot from the movie, so some things are changed. Tell me if there are errors and I will gladly correct them.
> 
> Very Important Note: Gwen Stacy aka Gabrielle Savanah is not a love interest here, you'll see who she will be though in a few chapter's time. ;)

Outcome Cinematic Multiverse: Spider-Man - 30129: Join_Avengers+MU29103

Possibility of Action being done in: Earth-199999: 73%  
                                                   
Time: 4:12 PM

Entrance_Time Sub-Genre: Humour (Given by Audience) Hurt/Comfort (Given by Audience) Action (Given by Audience)

Main Characters: Peter_Parker (RB3//MCU), Tony_Stark(MCU), Harold_Hogan(MCU), MCU_Reporters, Michelle_Jones(RB3), May_Parker(RB3), Ned(RB3), Liz(RB3), Flash(RB3)

Initiating Multiverse Entrance; Transporting individual from Earth-1218; Entrance will commence in 3 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 1 Mississippi. Entering Outcome Multiverse #30129-Spider-Man: CodeName: Join_Avengers.

* * *

 

“I love the offer, but, I think I’ll stay being the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man,” Peter said as he clasped his hands together. Tony’s eyes widened a bit; surprised that he declined. He wasn’t angry, he wasn’t sad, but instead, actually, quite happy in a way that he was able to make the right and noble decision. The only problem was the reporters on the other side of the door; especially since he promised them that they’d have a VIP ticket to see who the real Spider-Man is. As Peter walked away, he turned back and asked a question.

“So, this is all a test, right? There are no news reporters behind that door?” He asked. Tony and Harrold looked at each other. “Absolutely none,” Tony said. Before Peter could run out of the building, he called out his name and threw a brown paper bag at him.

“For me?” He asked, even though he well knew the answer. “I know you need to go back to school, go put it on, washroom’s over there kid,” Tony said, gesturing his hand to it. He ran to it and entered the nearest stall. It took a while to put on, but when he was finished, it looked amazing. There were some tweaks he noticed, like how the interface looked different. He went out of the washroom and shoot a web on a pole, swinging himself back to Tony Stark and Happy.

“Thanks!” He said loudly, “You’ve earned it kid.” Tony said calmly. But just before he was able to shoot the web to the ceiling, a swarm of reporters dived in, surrounding Spider-Man like a hot new trend. Peter was gonna shoot the web to the nearest pole or ceiling, but he might hit a reporter by accident. He was put down by so many reporters, that he almost tripped over himself.

“Spider-Man, who are you under that mask?”

“Spider-Man, look here!”

“All the fans here at CelebrityCrush wanna know if you are currently in a romantic relationship, what’s your response?”

“Who made your suit, Spider-Man?”

“Sir Spider-Man! Have you ever killed any innocent victims?”

“Random Question: What do you do during your free time?”

“Spider-Man, what are your webs made out of, some fans speculate that it is seme-”

“OKAY!” He shouted, being squished by some reporters. They gave him some air, and moved at least two centimetres away. “That’s question’s a bit, uh, over the edge, but one question at a time! I have a study session for a decathlon to be at so--” Suddenly, someone ripped off his mask like a madman.

“GAH!” Peter scrambled to look for his mask, he was blinded by the flashing lights from the reporters’ cameras, so he had little to no luck finding it. He was caught like a deer in the headlights. Now he was worried; worried about his reputation, his friends, everything! But he was most worried about Aunt May.

“We’ve got EXCLUSIVE live footage of the Spider-Man Press Conference, I’m joined by Josephine Myers today; Joseph! How is it going?” The TV newscaster said. Ned built a new and exclusive, Avengers Tower Lego Set; which he got in the mail by winning a contest, all by himself. The decathlon team decided to go home early, mostly because it was pointless studying, they've studied for four days straight and MJ thought of giving them a break.

“Hi Evelyn, we’re currently LIVE, at the new Avengers Tower.” He said with a thick English accent. “We have unmasked the man, and our database in Queens says that the match is Peter Benjamin Parker, who is from Midtown High School.” Ned spit out the soda he was drinking onto his homework, which notes, was on paper.

* * *

 

“In other news, the infamous-- Spider-Man, is now revealed to the public. His identity is said to be Peter Parker, a 15-year-old boy from Queens. Spider-Fans and people alike have been searching for more information about this boy.” The news reporter from Channel 8 said.

“Wait, Peter’s Spider-Man?” Liz said surprised. She felt guilty for making him feel bad whenever he left her. She continued pouring her juice into her cup, with her hands shaking from his reveal. Her mom entered the living room and looked at her daughter.

“Hey, isn’t that Peter Parker that boy who took you to Homecoming? Hmm, isn’t that quite interesting, you’ve had Spider-Man’s identity all under your nose.” Former Mrs Allan said, sitting down on the small and worn out couch. When they first arrived, they lost a lot of money, since most of it was stolen and used for illegal selling from her father. The guilt from Liz became anger. He hurt my father, and he knew all along! Was I just used as a toy?! She thought. Out of anger, she threw her full glass of orange juice on the floor, making the glass shatter and juice spill.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Her mum asked. She ignored her and stormed off into her room, as the former Mrs Allan cleaned up after the spill. Kids.

* * *

  
Though a few kilometres away, there was a screaming boy.

“NO! I-I was beating up Spider-Man!?” Flash screeched, his face was white and full of shock. ‘Shit’ he muttered, realising that Peter might as well kill him if he did anything idiotic; which, if you knew him, and I’m sure you do, is something he always did. Always.

* * *

  
Somewhere, a furious Aunt of Peter was staring into the screen.

 

She had known something was up when she received calls from school claiming he was gone for the Stark Internship. She started to be extremely suspicious when she saw Peter already home when she didn’t even hear him open the front door. He started ignoring her a lot, he started being more stressed out than ever, and so on. She was actually about to call Tony Stark because of his behaviour. Who knows, maybe he was forcing him to clean toilets or wash dishes for no money at all! She did think that would be impossible, mostly because Stark was a billionaire, and could easily hire someone and pay them thousands without making a dent in his bank account. But on the other hand; she wasn’t a fan of that Tony Stark.

But when she heard about the reveal of Spider-Man, who was her own nephew, she was pissed.

She was at first, pissed that Tony nor Peter told her about such a big thing. She was angry because he always got hurt in battle, especially the most recent one with that Vulture guy. But at the same time; she was proud. Proud that her own nephew had the strength, courage, and overall responsibility to take on such a task. She did know, however, that they both needed to talk to each other face-to-face when he comes back home. She was shaking a bit, and her heart rate did in fact increase, but she soon got over it. Aunt May sat in front of the small television screen and sighed as she watched Peter being chased by reporters.

* * *

 

Peter had no idea what to do. He was a bit lucky because he found his mask, but he couldn’t possibly change history and make everyone who has seen his face forget about it. He was scared about Aunt May. He was sure as hell he was getting shouted at when he got home. But then, he thought of another problem; his classmates and school. He was worried about them, they’re in great danger right now. Especially since anyone could just bomb the school right then and there. He, out of pure luck, was able to shoot the web on the ceiling and swung out of the new Avengers Tower. He was aiming for school until while he was heading there, received a phone call from Ned.

“Ned, I can’t talk right now! I’ve gotta go back to schoo-OOOL!” He said, suddenly raising his voice when he said ‘school’ because he almost fell to the streets of Queens. He swung quickly before he saw helicopters with reporters.

“Sir Peter Parker, can we please just have a little interview?” She asked, holding to a bar on the helicopter, as she reached out for Spider-Man; when suddenly, “AAAAAHHHHHH!!” She screamed from pure shock-- she fell off the helicopter and had no parachute with her. She was free falling to the streets. Peter’s eyes widened and had no choice but to save the girl. He released his web and used the glider on his suit to get the reporter.

“KAREN! What’s the chance of her dying?!” Peter asked the robot. It replied with ‘her’ normal voice. “79%” He rushed down, shot two webs below to catch the falling news reporter. One on the right arm, and one on her left. When he thought she was safe, he began free falling as well, the webs were basically pointless now.

He thought of another tactic-- “Web Grenade!” He said as large spider-like webs were underneath her. He shot two more normal webs to the side of the web grenade web and made it look like web fruit basket, holding the reporter. He suddenly forgot that they were still free falling. “Uh, Karen! I’m going to die!” He screamed as he and the reporter started falling down. “Activating Parachute.” The robot said, as his parachute opened up. He sighed in relief, and as they were falling down, the reporter landed safely on the ground. Reporters, photographers, and just random passerby surrounded him and the girl.

“Thanks for that.” The reporter said, standing up and brushing off her grey skirt, but before he could shoot the web to go back to school, she held his arm. “My name’s Gabrielle Savanah.” She said, smiling at the clad superhero. He smiled underneath his mask. ‘Isn’t her mom Evelynne Savanah, the biologist?’ he thought.

Shooting the web up, and swinging, he said, “No problem, Gabrielle!” Bright white flashes of cameras semi-blinded him, but he still swung from roof to roof.

* * *

 

After a ‘quick’ lecture from Aunt May about how he kept being a superhero a secret, he was finally able to take some much-needed rest. Having 2 hours of sleep last night because of some science experiment didn’t really help. He lied down on his bed; he’d never been so happy of having a bed before-- mostly because it was worn down and had springs all over the place; but he didn’t care, as long as he could rest his head, he was happy. Ring! Went his phone. He turned his head and saw the caller, Ned. He picked it up, even if he really didn’t want to.

“Peter! Didn’t think you’d pick up. Did you know who you saved back there?” Ned said. He seemed to be really excited and rushing. Peter sat on his bed no longer lying down. “I heard her name was Gabrielle Savanah. Daughter of Evelynne Savanah, I think?” He presumed.

“Dude, her father is the new CEO of OSCORP.” Ned said, his voice raised a bit higher. Peter gasped. “No way, dude; no way.” He said, he looked to the blaring TV outside his room and hung up. He walked into the living room, seeing the news on TV.

“I’m here at The New York Star Dome, where the winner of the National Science Competition is now being prese- AAAH! We’re under attack, I repeat, we’re under attack! Gah, there’s a fire!” The screen became static, Peter looked at Aunt May, who nodded. He ran into his room and ripped off his clothes to reveal the Spider-Man suit underneath. He shot the web to the building on the other side, and swung from it to The New York Stars.

“Karen! How far is The New York Stars Dome?” He asked, a bit out of breath. “89km. Should I give you directions?” She said as he responded with a resounding yes. He swung east from where he was. He saw the street below him-- and even though he’d been Spider-Man for 8 months now, it still made him shiver a bit.

“Climb the building on your right,” Karen said, as Spider-Man jumped on the side of the glass paned window, and crawled up it as fast as he could. He jumped from building to building and shot webs whenever he needed to. After a few seconds, he finally arrived, a bit out of breath. His eyes widened, the whole Dome was on fire. He took some deep breaths, and entered in, it was hard to see, everything was either fire, ashes, or rubble.

“It seems like you’re having some trouble. Would you like me to turn on fire-protection mode?” The robot asked, “YES!” Peter screamed, as his interface and suit became more protected like there was metal around it or something. He followed the sound of screams, cries of help. He climbed around, trying not to fall off or get hit by the debris. “Help!” He heard someone, he turned left and saw more fire and a group of kids huddled together like glue.

“It’s gonna be okay.” He reassured, holding all four kids with his arms. Luckily, they were part of the Junior Science League, not anyone heavy. He jumped off the falling debris, which was mostly glass, and exited the stadium. He put each of them down and went in without time to waste. As he was huffing for air, he heard Karen. “There seem to be 14 victims-” “14!?” He cut her off, “Yes, 14. Would you like me to deploy the Automated Spider Webz. They will carry the victims out of the stadium, but you’ll have to remove your fire resistance suit.” Even if he would die in this, he had no choice, it was all for the kids. He responded with yes, as the fire suit was replaced with 13 spiders, flying drones.

“Wait, there are only 13?” He asked, confused for a bit. “You’ll need to save someone. Here, I’ve put up where you have to go.” Karen said, putting up directions for the person needed saving.” Peter started being more stealthy with his suit; if fire touched him, he could get burnt. He ran to the right and avoided glass panes falling from the sky. “Oww!” He shouted, running to the person needed saving. His eyes widened when he realised who it was.

 

Michelle Jones.

 

“Mic- I mean, Miss!” He shouted, carrying her bridal style. MJ was a bit shocked and hesitant for Spider-Man to carry her. “Uh, I can walk you know.” She said before Peter could argue “No, you can’t! You’re gonna get hurt!” He was now angry, even though he didn’t know why her safety suddenly meant a lot to him. Did I mention that she didn’t know that Peter was Spider-Man yet? Didn't I? Well, now I did. Peter dodged debris and ran as fast as he could. MJ almost got hurt by some flames, before he protected her, and instead got burnt. He found the exit, thank god; when suddenly, debris covered it. He put MJ down and told her to stay put. He started muttering to himself, “Come on Peter, COME ON SPIDER-MAN!” He screamed as he threw the heavy materials away. MJ and Spider-Man ran out of the collapsing stadium was all on fire.

Peter had major burns but ran away before any of the newscasters or nurses could assist him. He swung back to his apartment with Aunt May; the little Spider-Web drone things flew beside him and attached themselves to him when they were done saving the other victims. They, like magic, blended into his suit. He swung from building to building back. He was so tired and bruised, then suddenly, everything was black. He couldn’t see a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos if you enjoyed, and please comment!


	2. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school, Peter tries to ignore the people gossiping about him. A new girl shows up and invites him to dinner that night. His burns stay evident, and a sudden burst of stress and anger lead a large argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who reads this! I really appreciate it! Enjoy this chapter.

“Wha- where am I?” Peter wondered, rubbing his eyes. He felt different, or well, his skin felt different. He opened his eyes, just to be blinded by the bright light coming out of somewhere. He focused on his hands, and saw that he was still wearing his suit. God, what happened last night? He wondered. He tried to remember everything that happened last night-- first his secret was revealed, it was a friday, he saved someone in a fire, he saved some reporter, and he blacked out. He looked around him, checking if he was in some safe vault like last time; which luckily, he wasn’t. He was back in his room. Was everything just a dream? He slipped on his mask, maybe Karen would know.

“Hello Peter. It seems like you have woken up.” Karen said in her monotone voice. “Hey Karen, I was uh, wondering, how did I get home?” He asked, not really expecting an answer. “Your SpiderWebz caught and took you home when you almost fainted swinging back.” She said. Peter tensed, he fainted? He thanked Karen for the information and removed his suit and mask. He wasn’t that shocked to see burn marks and bruises all over. He would usually have his healing kick in whenever he got hurt, but he guessed that maybe today wasn’t one of those days.

“Peter! You’re gonna be late for school.” Peter glanced at the door, about to shoot a web and close it, but thought of it as no use. “Today’s Saturday.” Peter stated, finding some jeans and shirt, before being interrupted by his Aunt.

“It’s Tuesday,” She said, gesturing to his phone, which displayed in clear bold letters-- Tuesday. Peter suddenly jumped and started panicking, he looked for any shirt, any, and found a long-sleeve, dark red and black checkered shirt, he slipped on some pants and wore his rubber shoes. It happened so fast Aunt May could barely process what’s happening.

“Wait, Peter!” May shouted when he almost went out the apartment, “Don’t forget your lunch money.” She said, throwing him a 5-dollar bill. He said thank you, and ran down the stairs, but before he exited the building, he traced back his steps and went back in the apartment. What’s the point of walking to school when you can just swing like Spider-Man? Everyone knows who he is anyway. He snatched the suit from his chair and put it on top of his clothes, which he forgot, was meant to be taken off before putting the suit on. But before he could remove them, Karen started saying something.

“Activating Hidden-Clothing Mode.” Which suddenly made his clothes well, not there. He asked the robot where his clothes were, which she responded, “Still wearing them, but they’re temporarily teleported to--” before they went anywhere technical, Peter jumped out of his window and swung across Queens to Midtown High School. Some people and paparazzi were taking pictures, while some were pointing at the red-and-blue superhero. He’d arrived in front of the school. 7 minutes before the school bell would ring and signify class time, “Deactivating Hidden-Clothing Mode. Your clothing is now back on. Good luck, Peter.” Karen said, as he removed the suit.

Luckily, no one was outside the school and near the gates. Peter became more… scared. All the possibilities of what they’ll think about him, if he’ll be bullied more, if he’ll be the outcast, everything. He didn’t want to be known as, “the superhero” or the jock of the school just because people found out that he was Spider-Man. It was a lot to wish for, but at least he hoped, right? He breathed in, and breathed out, slowly, he walked to the front door of Midtown High, and, like on TV, everyone started staring at him like an elephant in the zoo. Some people took a while to realise he was there, but soon, they did, and like everyone else, they stopped what they were doing and stared at Peter Parker. He gulped and continued walking to his locker. He noticed that some people weren’t interested at all, like MJ and some girl with blonde hair. She looked familiar somehow, even if her back was turned at him. To his relief, the school bell rang, and everyone started muttering and whispering as they each went into their respective classes.

Peter didn’t feel sad, or mad, or well, anything. He just felt empty after seeing everyone staring at him. He felt like an outcast. He felt more lonely than ever. After the first warning bell rang, he walked slowly to class. He’d never been this late before, ever in his life. He saw some ‘rebels’ leaned against the wall. Someone he didn’t expect to see was a certain brown haired girl.

“MJ?” He muttered, the girl looked at his direction. Peter felt something, something strange. It felt, fuzzy, and, weird. He had a slight feeling like that before, when he first met Liz, but he didn’t know why it was so strong compared to before, but was it just him, or was it getting hot in here? MJ merely responded with a hi back. She went to the nearest trash bin and spit something out. Probably gum. He wanted to talk more but the 2nd warning bell rang, and everyone knew what that meant. Whoever wasn’t in class was late. MJ walked to her first class, History. I thought she had Music first? Peter wondered, before asking himself, why was he just noticing now? He came up with the same thing MJ said, he was just very observant.

Before the Deputy Principal would come and swoop every kid who wasn’t in class, Peter rushed to his. Physics. Luckily Ned was there, he wouldn’t be alone fighting embarrassment. Besides, he could ask him how he dealt with his, because of the whole, “I was watching porn on a school computer at Homecoming” incident. Which when Flash and some other jocks found out about, spread it like wildfire, leaving his friend with bullying for 3 days straight.

Snapping back to reality, he took a deep breath and pushed the door open. But because of his super strength and being scared of his reputation, pushed the door so goddamn hard, it snapped into two. Great work at being unnoticed, Parker. He thought, as every student looked at him, as well as the teacher, who wasn’t really fuming, but wasn’t really happy either. Ms Warren just stared at him, before actually coming near him and closing the already broken door, which just broke even more when she attempted to close it. Students were mumbling about him, he could hear them loud and clear, they were horrible whisperers. Peter quickly scrambled to his desk and pulled out his books and laptop. While Ms Warren was still trying to solve what to do with the broken door, Peter decided to listen to some people’s conversations, courtesy of his enhanced hearing. Was it an invasion of privacy? Who cares! Those news reporters invaded his privacy when they pulled off his mask.

“That nerd is Spider-Man, right?” One jock said, gesturing a friend next to him, “Yeah, I think he’s called… Penis, or something? Man, I don’t know.” His friend replied. Peter looked to his left, “I don’t know who I like anymore,” said one of the girls. Peter didn’t know who, they all looked the same, same makeup, same hair, same face. “So you’re saying you like Spider-Man, but don’t like Peter?” Her friend asked as the girl nodded. Confusing, Peter thought. He drowned himself, looking at his laptop for pictures and news about the ‘Spider-Man reveal,’ some of which were speculating the oddest things.

“Quiet down now, please.” Ms Warren said, before writing the lesson on the board.

 

* * *

 

Lunchtime wasn’t any better.

Well, maybe it was better, considering that Peter could talk to Ned without being scolded five times, but the drama and noise of him being Spider-Man was just so overwhelming. It made him want to bang his head on the table like a maniac. Sitting down on their table, Ned and Peter settled, as they saw MJ two tables to their right.

“I know you don’t wanna have any more questions thrown at you but…” Ned continued, as he stuffed a burger into his mouth, “What’re you gonna do now?” He asked. Peter didn’t actually know what to say. He didn’t know what to do know. He was actually, lost. He was about to eat some fries when a girl came near him.

“Uh, hi," Peter turned his head to the right to come face to face to the infamous, Gabrielle Savanah. “Oh what am I kidding, of course you are.” She kicked herself, face warm and fuzzy. She sat in front of Peter, “T-thanks for saving me yesterday,” Gabrielle stated, looking at her tray of food to avoid facing the boy. Peter raised an eyebrow.

“You’re welcome, it’s really no big deal—” Gabrielle looked at him straight in the face, “YES IT IS!” She shouted, “I- My parents wanted you to come for dinner tonight, uh, will that be er, okay?” The girl stuttered. Peter was about to reply with a, ‘sorry i’m on patrol’ but remembered if he did, he’d be on some dumb news network with headlines like, “Spider-Man rejects Gabrielle Savanah?” And by seeing how popular he and she was, decided to say yes.

“T-Thank you!” Gabrielle stuttered, scrambling away from their table to her own. Girls are weird Peter thought. He continued eating his fries before noticing that Ned had been staring at him for quite a while now. He wiped his mouth with a tissue, thinking that he was staring because he had ketchup on his mouth. Nope, still staring.

“What? Do I look any different?” He asked. “Dude, did you realise that a model just asked you out?” Peter almost choked on his water, “Model? Ned this is Gabrielle Savanah, daughter of Evelynne Savanah, the scientist?” He said like it was a basic fact, but Ned just stared at him like a monkey. “Dude. You. Don’t. Know. She’s. A. Model?” Each time he paused for dramatic effect, he typed or fiddled with his phone, he shoved a picture of her into his face. Way to close. Peter moved the phone back to get a closer look; ‘Take a peek at Gwen! The new model and singer from Brooklyn have been rumoured to moving to Queens. Fans are trying to find her by her real name, Gabrielle Savanah.-Entertainment Tonight’ he read the post.

“That could just be lies,” He made an excuse, “It’s by Entertainment Tonight, you think they’ll be making this up?” Ned responded smugly. Shit, now people will probably be killing me for ‘dating’ her. The hero thought while he noticed a certain curly-haired girl staring Gabrielle down with jealousy and anger.

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t as excited as he used to.

Jumping above the metal gates at the front of the school, running to the nearest ally to change, swinging around Queens screaming whatever the hell he wanted to because, well, no one knew who he didn't seem appealing anymore. Maybe it’s because of what happened yesterday and the press? He wondered, walking his normal route back home. Some people looked at him suspiciously, some walked right by, and some just hide for some reason, mostly girls.

Hearing the loud motorcycles and cars with their roaring engines, the sound of the wind blowing, and the crunch of the autumn leaves was something he never realised made him feel like he was at home. He walked up the stairs and up to the apartment, feeling the keys in his pocket, and unlocking the door. The apartment was old and some of the old wallpaper had rips, and some corners of the room had a bit of mould growing on it.

‘Peter, I’m off to get groceries, be back soon -Aunt May’ A note read on the coffee table. The boy sprawled himself on his bunk bed. The burns from the fire last night were still evident on his skin, so he carefully laid down so that his back burns wouldn’t hurt as much. Ring! Went Peter’s phone, hesitant, he stretched his arm out to reach his desk, before his body collided with the floor. The boy winced and groaned, the burns felt like flames again, he stood up and picked up his phone, not being able to read whoever was calling him.

“Hello, Peter.” His eyes jolted open.

“MR STARK! Uh, sorry about yesterday and not picking the phone up early.” He said, sitting down on the chair to his right.

“It’s alright kid, even if it was kinda my fault. Anyway, because of your new identity crisis, I’m pretty sure you know why I’m calling.” Peter tried to think of a reason why he called before Tony explained.

“You don’t know, do you?” The silence answered the question as Tony sighed, “If people know who you are, you probably shouldn’t be living there. So, with your permission and your Aunt’s, I need you to live here in the new tower.” He said calmly.

“Mr Stark, what do you mean, what about Aunt May--” Peter stopped when he bumped his leg on the wooden table, wincing from the burns colliding with the furniture. It actually hurt more than just bumping it like normal, especially since his right shin was also injured from metal and glass debris piling on top of it. He breathed heavily, almost forgetting that Tony was on the phone.

“Kid? Are you alright?” Tony asked, worry laced on his voice.

“I’m fine, Mr Stark.” He said, even though it was obvious he wasn’t.

“I know you don't listen Peter, we’ll talk about this later. And I want to know why you’re like this.” He stated and putting the phone down. Peter sighed and sat on his bed, putting his leg on the mattress, pulling up his jeans and seeing the burn on his shin, his phone rang again.

“Peter? Where are you? MJ’s going crazy with you not here.” Ned’s voice rang loud over the phone. “W-why?” He asked. “DUDE! There’s a decathlon meeting today!” SHIT! He thought, running back to school, why didn’t he wear the suit? He didn’t know, he just didn’t feel like it anymore. So three minutes later, people saying ‘Hey, aren’t you Spider-Man’, and bumping into people, he arrived, he busted through the doors and into the decathlon room.

“PETER!” MJ screamed, “Where were you, there was supposed to be a meeting today, a very important meeting,” She whisper shouted, pointing at the Science Committee of New York, she held him by the jacket and dragged him outside.

“What type of dumbass excuse will you conjure out now, huh?!” She screamed out in the hallway.

“I’m sorry. I had the Stark Internship...” He muttered.

“THAT AGAIN!” She screamed, hitting one of the lockers with her bare hand, leaving a small dent, “STUPID Stark Internship, it doesn’t even exist! Stop lying and tell me what’s going on, are you dealing drugs, are you going nuts, WHAT!?” She paused, breathing heavily. “And don’t start thinking I’m dumb enough to believe any other lie you’ll say because I swear, one more Stark Internship excuse, and you're out, never coming back.” He looked to the ground, “So what? TELL ME PETER!” She said, holding both of his shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

“IS THIS WHAT I GET?” He asked, screaming at the top of his lungs, “FOR ALL I DO, ALL MY WORK, ALL MY DETERMINATION, ALL THAT, I GET A STUPID ARGUMENT!?” He asked the world, “FUCK THIS, FUCK ME, I DON’T EVEN GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT SOMETHING WHICH DOESN’T MATTER!” She talked, “So the decathlon doesn’t matter anymore?! HUH?” She fired him up like a flame.

“I’M SO TIRED OF HAVING TO SAVE THE WORLD AND THEN DEAL WITH WHINY GIRLS COMPLAINING ABOUT WHY I’M NOT ATTENDING A GODDAMN ASSEMBLY.” This was getting out of hand he didn’t know what to say, “SO NO, THE DECATHLON DOESN’T MATTER, THE STUPID ASSEMBLY OF SCIENCE DOESN’T MATTER, AND YOU DON’T MATTER BECAUSE I’M ABOVE HIGH SCHOOL NOW, WHY WOULD I CARE!?”

The silence answered her comeback. Shit. He closed his eyes, about to apologise, but before he could, the sound of footsteps and crying stopped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update every one or two weeks at my best. Please Comment!


	3. Electric Shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter grudgingly goes to the dinner with Gabrielle and her Mom, still angered at himself for making MJ cry. Meanwhile, a secret organisation in the black market, The Dark Ground, seems to be experimenting with something shocking. Just as Peter gets to adjust with his situation with the Savanahs, a new villain arises in Queens. His name? Electro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Important Note: So I added the Sinister Six (There’s a twist), which is based off of the knowledge I have from watching Spectacular Spider-Man, which I think really suits the theme of Homecoming. Also, this chapter has a lot of information about the Sinister Six, (I changed stuff up) so please don’t ignore the boring part because this is the main villain’s headquarters for this fanfic.
> 
> Author’s Note: Sorry for making it short, I had no time to continue and I still have that other fic to worry about, and sorry for not updating in two weeks, I was full of work and just had no time to write.

 

I didn’t even realise what I said until it sunk in, of course, I didn’t mean in, in fact, I started to forget who I was talking to and why I was complaining. So in all technicality, it wasn’t my fault, it was his brain’s. _ Oh who am I kidding, it’s my fault, great, now I’ve ruined my chances with her and she’ll probably kill me tomorrow.  _ I groaned, and pushed my head into my pillow, remembering that I still had dinner with The Savanahs. I really don’t feel like going, not after all that drama, not after yesterday, not after getting burnt, still feeling them on my body like flames, not after everything. Not today. But, deep down, I knew I had no choice, if I didn’t show up, her father would beat me into a pulp. Wait, does she even have a father? Who cares, even if she didn’t, something about more drama and girls would likely pop up while I’m at school. Hesitantly, I got up from my bed and walked into the washroom. My face was a mess, anyone could tell I was tired; my hair was all curly and wasn’t gelled or even combed properly, I felt like shit. And I didn’t really mind it. I grabbed an old wooden comb, which I’ve used for almost four years, neither I or Aunt May really bothered to buy a new one, we need save money after all. I brushed my hair with the comb, it gets stuck there for a few times, before I aggressively tugged on it, which made it  _ worse _ . Hella worse. The comb snapped in two, the handle and the brush itself. Perfect, just perfect. I walked to Aunt May who was preparing dinner, I forgot to tell her about the whole,  _ ‘Gabrielle invited me to dinner because I saved her life yesterday’ _

 

“So Aunt May, I’m eating dinner at someone’s house tonight-” I was cut off, “Oh? Who is it, is it that Michelle girl? I always thought you two hit it off, you guys would make cute babie-” 

 

“MAY!” I could feel my face burning, “I-It’s this new girl, Gabrielle Savanah.” Aunt May’s eyes widened, though didn’t know why. She shakes her head and muttered an oh. I looked down at the ground, “Can I have a comb?” I muttered, adding a soft please at the end. Her eyes darted to the coffee table, a comb. I grabbed it in an instant, running back to my room and finding something to wear, though deep inside, I dreaded everything, I just wanted to die.

* * *

 

In the deep depths down earth, lays a metal-plated lair, known by many high ranking black market dealers as ‘Dark Ground’. And yes, while that name might sound quite stupid and dumb, the opposite could be said for the people who worked there. Who worked there, you may ask? Rejects of OSCORP and Stark Industries, some small villains, such as Shocker, Sandman and Electro, workers who assemble weapons, and so on, they were called Grounders. Anyone could work down under, but only the most elite could  _ go  _ down under. 

 

With the rain pouring down on the streets of Queens, a man hidden beneath a coat and mask could be seen walking around, underneath a highway. If he was out in the open he’d look suspicious, but luckily, the mask of darkness called the night was able to aid him in his disguise. He walked to a metal supporter which held the highway above his head. He slid his gloved hand around the rusty metal, before coming to a halt, looking both ways, and pushing down on a screw on the supporter. Suddenly, a hole opened below the person, just like Alice in Wonderland. The man was taken down with the elevator, the trip down was dark, scary, maybe even claustrophobic for most, but the man didn’t seem to be bothered at all. In fact, most who worked in the Dark Ground started forgetting that they were part of an illegal underground market, filled with drug lords, human traffickers, kidnappers, some even rapists, who just passed by them like a breeze. The elevator floor stopped abruptly, signaling the bottom of the cave. A green scanner appeared, known by most Grounders as I.R.I.S. aka the Interground Retina and Identification Scanner. The eerie robotic voice started talking.

 

“Scanning retina. Please move forward and open eyes wide.” IRIS ordered, the man in the cloak moved forward, showing his green eyes onto the scanner robot. “Scan complete. Identifying Maxwell Dillon. Codenamed, MD-1938-GA,” IRIS stated. Though the names were odd, the Darkest Grounder, the, I guess you could say, CEO of Dark Ground would give the names. Everyone had a fake name anyway, no one knew who each other was.The man, Max, walked into the open doorway that opened once IRIS scanned him. The dark hallway leads to a large complex, filled with various workers as stated before. Holograms, weapons, spaceships, everything, and nobody above knew about it. 

 

“MD! Good to see you.” He turned his head to face a fellow colleague, Doctor Junes, to his closer coworkers, he was called RK. the guy who recently started Project Fire. He shook his hand with him, semi awestruck at seeing his face to face. “The electricity, has it been given yet?” Doctor Junes asked Max shook his head, confused by what he meant. Junes pat his back, and pushed him into a room, dimly lit, and what looked like a science lab. 

 

“So, the Darkest Grounder told me to inject this.” He stated, pushing him onto a chair and grabbing an injection. Max’s eyes tensed. “Why not use the non-painful one? Not that I’m scared or anything.” He asked, Junes, or well, RK wiped the syringe with a cotton bud submerged into rubbing alcohol. “You see, this liquid is different, specially designed for your DNA,” He continued, adding the green-blue liquid in it, “It’s said to give you a power, alright? Besides, you’re lucky, Darkest made this just for you; whilst I’m lucky I get to give it to you, even if I did order someone to do it instead.” He slammed the injection on to Max’s skin, the feeling of pain rushed through his veins, adrenaline pumping, and whatever the hell he injected, he knew one thing.  _ He wanted  _ **more.**

 

Before RK Junes could say anything, all the lights in the room sparked and went out, and in the darkness lay a man hovering from the ground, emitting blue sparks all around him. The blast was hard, it made all the glass in the room break. “M-Max?” Dr RK Junes asked, using his real name, slightly scared at the  _ monster  _ he created. But he didn’t respond. Instead, Max zapped electricity out the now-broken glass window, which shot to the opposite of the circle shaped floor, hitting a nearby scientist at the opposite end. “N-No! Stop, I don’t want to, AAARGH!” He screamed, eyes becoming dark blue instead of brown, he shot the electricity down to the first floor. His voice distorted, “You will call me Electro.” He stated, hovering away, looking for more energy to feed off of, even if it wasn’t him.

 

Truthfully, Max didn’t know how to control himself. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, even if that was his job at the Dark Ground, but he couldn’t resist coming up from underground and feeding off the electricity from above. Queens  _ was  _ still New York anyway. Though for Junes, everything was unexpected, he didn’t actually think the drug would  _ work  _ that quickly. He thought they might need to force him into doing evil. But even if Max-- sorry,  _ Electro  _ was evil for now, he still kept a remote which controlled his powers.

 

A man in a lab coat and glasses busted in the broken room, his white coat had a huge black stain. “What, what the fuck what that?!” The man grabbed Dr. Junes by the coat, face black from the blast given by the electricity addicted man. Junes jumped off of his grasp, showing his palms out to the man and smiling. “It’s Max, you’re plan worked out quickly.” The man’s angered face melted away like ice in a desert, replaced by an evil grin. 

 

“Thought it would take longer than that.” He smirked, looking the other way to see the damage of Control Unit D-9028, the place where Max hit. “Looks like he knows what to do already.” He paused, looking back at Dr Junes, “Still got the remote?” He responded by showing the silver-lined controller from his pocket. 

 

“Good, I know we’ll need it.”

* * *

 

“Oh! Peter, I-I didn’t know you were a-actually coming,” Gabrielle said, looking at the boy from top to bottom. He didn’t wear anything fancy, besides, it wasn’t a date, he merely wore a red and black plaid long sleeve, and yes, while that was a typical shirt that most boys wore his age, he didn’t really mind it, he didn’t really care. His jeans were a dark navy blue, almost black, and his hair was it’s usual gelled state, instead of his loose curls. He had been wanting to have a haircut for quite awhile now, asking Ned and MJ if he should go bald, both saying no, but he took their opinion with a grain of salt. 

  
  


MJ.

  
  


_ No, NO! You won’t think about her now. This is with Gabrielle.  _ “Hey Gabrielle-” He was abruptly cut off by her. 

 

“Please, call me Gwen. Besides, it’s no use calling me Gabrielle anyway, everyone knows.” She said as she smiled at him, he smiled back. Though he had some feeling in his gut that he shouldn’t be like that around her, then argued  _ why, she’s just a girl, she’s a friend, w-what’s the problem with that?  _ He entered their house. Surprisingly, the inside wasn’t a fancy-schmancy house filled with gadgets, it was like any other house. It didn’t bother him, he just, didn’t expect it from such a rich family. As they entered the kitchen, Peter’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the infamous, Evelynne Savanah, the leader of a sub-group in OSCORP. While he was a major Stark Industries fan, he still was awestruck at meeting someone at such a high rank.

 

“You must be the Spider-Ling guy on TV.” She stopped washing dishes and wiped her hand on a rough dish cloth, before shaking his hand,  “I’m Evelynne Savanah,” She said, as Peter stayed awestruck. They each sat down on the table, Peter feeling a bit awkward and out of place, but luckily, they don’t notice. 

 

“So Peter,” Evelynne passed him a plate of salad, “How’s school going?” He answered, “Oh, uh, I guess it’s fine Mrs Savanah.” Peter answered awkwardly. And boy, was today gonna be quite the odd night.

* * *

 

“He just stormed out?” Professor Iago asked Dr Junes. He smiled, lighting a cigarette and breathing in, “Yes, no words said. Just went out to the bustling streets of New York, Queens.” He answered the puff of smoke came out of his mouth. Professor Iago was a ‘journalist’ of The Dark Ground, well, technically, he was just someone who updated the Darkest Grounder about what had happened and how everything is going.

 

“What do you plan on doing now?” Asked Iago, scribbling on his small, 4-inch, dark brown notepad. Dr RK Junes thought for a moment because truthfully, he didn’t know what action to do next, it wasn’t on his checklist. 

 

“I guess, just, nothing, really.” He answered as he chuckled. “We might just have to wait and see what happens next.” After asking a few more questions, like did someone get hurt, was anything intentional, etcetera, Professor Iago walked out of the broken lab, and went back to his office on the 5th floor. He threw the notepad down, the dimly lit room served as a great place to relax. He sat on his worn-down leather chair and sighed to himself. He glanced at the screen in front of him.

 

“IRIS,” He called out, the robot-helper answered quickly.

 

“Yes, Professor Iago?”

 

“Change MD-1938-GA, Maxwell Dillon to Codename ELECTRO.” He thought for a moment, and decided on an acronym, “ The ELectricity Emitting Cachaemic TyRant from OSCORP” He stated.

 

“Changing name… Successful change. Maxwell Dillon identified as ELECTRO.” The voice went away, leaving the man there, lonely in his little office at 6:54 PM.

* * *

 

“I like your style, Mr Parker.” Evelynne said, smiling at the 15-year old boy, and whispered at her daughter, “He’s perfect Gabby.” She said the girl’s face lit up like it was Christmas Morning. Peter, being Spider-Man, could, of course, hear them talking about him, but tried to ignore what she just said.  _ Perfect for what, exactly? _

 

The once quiet TV became seemingly louder when he heard the words, ‘ _ Breaking news’  _ which blared on the television. “A monster has been up and about in New York, a man with blue skin and what seems to be electric powers is terrorising the streets. Two questions; Who is this man, and where is Spider-Man?!” Reporter Patrick Wellington said, as footage from a chopper above appeared on the screen, which caught Peter’s attention. Once glance at the screen, and he was off, forgetting about Gabri-- I mean Gwen and her mom. At the sight of him running off, Gwen looked at her mother.

 

“Should I check on him?” She asked, worry laced in her voice. Her mum shook her head, she looked down at her plate.  _ I just hope he’s okay. _ She continued eating the spinach and broccoli salad her mom gave her. After all, she needed to diet, she  _ was  _ an actress and model after all.

 

She didn’t notice Spider-Man staring at her from outside.

 

“Okay, I guess it was a dick move to do that but,” He paused, jumping up onto the rooftop of the Savanahs, “What am I supposed to do now?” Peter, as Spider-Man, shot a web to an Acacia Tree which was parallel to where he was at. He grasped on the web tightly and swung to the centre mall to defeat that blue guy on TV. He didn’t quite get his name though. 

 

He was greeted formally with his helpful AI, Karen. 

 

“Hello, Peter.” She greeted with a happy tone. Peter jumped onto a truck.

 

“Hey Karen, I need to go to where that guy on TV is-”

 

“Electro?” She asked, “Yeah, Electro.” Karen put up the coordinates and found the fastest and most efficient way to get there, kinda like Waze. 

 

“Go right and jump onto the building of USAI.” She ordered. Peter jumped off the truck he was on and followed. He swung from the rare skyscraper, feeling the cold air through his suit, even with the heaters on. He ran quickly on the building rooftop and jumped off, letting himself free fall, trying to get as much momentum. 

 

“Peter, you do not have your parachu-”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s all part of the-- PLAAAN!!” He screamed, shooting a normal web onto a tall tree as he swung fast. People from down below took out their phones and started recording the masked hero. 

 

Arriving in the speed of time, Peter jumped off from a sign and down to the concrete ground, landing in a ‘superhero’ pose.  _ Damn, that really hurts my knees.  _ The blue man in front of him seemed to be scared like he didn’t know what to do and what was happening. A Strange sight for the Spider-Man. 

 

“Uh, hello?” He asked, a few feet away from Electro. He sat down on the sign,  _ what? No one was getting hurt now. _ He slowly walked closer to him, still quite fearful of the alien-like man. 

 

“Karen, who is this guy and what can he do?” He asked his assistant. She responded clearly and showed various images of him on his screen. “His name is Electro, he has the power to control, absorb, and deflect energy. No DNA on the records, he might be a human but changed into this.” She answered. Peter walked closer to him.

 

“Hey, uh, Electro was it?” He asked, but he did not respond. Instead, Electro screamed his lungs out, as electricity surged through him. Max was no longer in control of himself, it seemed like his body was possessed by something,  _ someone.  _

 

“SPIDER-MAN!!” He screamed electricity surged through him, as he used his electricity from the grates below him to hit Spider-Man behind his back. And, unlike most of the time, his Spider-Sense couldn’t sense him. Peter screamed in pain, the electricity surging through him felt 10x worse than a lightning bolt striking him. It felt like 1000 needles being punctured throughout your body, his vision started flashing red every two seconds. His body felt weak, he didn’t faint, but he wasn’t exactly as well. He collapsed onto the ground, he tried to think of something, and quick. But before he could do so, he was stuck by another bolt of electricity. And all he could think about then was--

  
  
  


_ Shit. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is my normal 6-pages of writing, and I still feel like it’s short. Maybe I should write action scenes better? I’m not used to writing that. Or maybe there was too much backstory about The Dark Ground aka The Sinister Six? I’m not sure yet. Anyway, I hope I can update soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh boy, this took forever. Anyway, hopefully, I get to make the next chapters. Catza Out~


End file.
